Peter K. Lindenauer MD MSc is a hospitalist, Associate Professor of Medicine at the Tufts University School of Medicine and Tufts Clinical and Translational Science Institute, and Director of the Center for Quality of Care Research at Baystate Medical Center. Over the past 7 years he has built a nationally recognized, independent, NIH-funded program in comparative effectiveness research and implementation science focused on the hospital management of patients with Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD). During this same period he has fostered the academic careers of numerous residents, fellows, and junior faculty who have achieved academic promotion and have developed independent research careers in patient-oriented research. He is the primary mentor to 5 current K awardees, spanning NHLBI, NICHD, AHRQ and Tufts/NCATS, and is a co-mentor to 11 other investigators. His long-term goals are to conduct patient-oriented research to improve the quality of care and outcomes for patients with lung disease, especially during and following hospitalization, and to provide mentoring to new investigators with an interest in patient-oriented research. The aims of this proposal are 1) To continue to build his mentoring skills through formal coursework and supervision by senior mentors, leveraging his role as Director of the Center for Quality of Care Research and member of the core group of CTSI mentors to select promising candidates for training, and to ensure that current mentees successfully transition to K and R awards; 2) To continue to build a research program around improving care for patients hospitalized with exacerbations of COPD. This aim will be accomplished through his currently funded studies, including an NLHBI R18 entitled Implementation and Outcomes of Noninvasive Ventilation in COPD, and by new research proposed through this award that will use mixed qualitative and quantitative methods to examine the use and effectiveness of Pulmonary Rehabilitation in the early period following hospitalization for COPD. These projects will provide the necessary research infrastructure and opportunities for mentees to develop their own projects under this umbrella. The mentoring program that is proposed selects promising candidates from the fields of general internal medicine, pulmonary and critical care medicine, cardiology, and emergency medicine and provides a structured and rigorous program of research training and career development under Dr. Lindenauer's mentorship. The program is fully integrated with the Tufts CTSI and Sackler School graduate programs in Clinical and Translational Science. In the strongly supportive environment of Baystate Medical Center and the Tufts CTSI, this award will ensure that Dr. Lindenauer can continue to invest the substantial time required to provide high quality mentoring to the next generation of patient-oriented researchers while continuing to build his mentoring skills and research program in lung disease.